


Orange Juice

by rosemusiclive



Series: Dialogue Writing Promps [2]
Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Slight leery behaviour from the OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemusiclive/pseuds/rosemusiclive
Summary: Dialogue prompt: “Can you get me a virgin mimosa?” “You mean orange juice?”Random ship: Nanomus





	Orange Juice

“Can you get me a virgin mimosa?” 

“You mean orange juice?”

Trott turned to look at Kim, peering at her through the dark pulsing lights of the club. “I know what I’m about son.”

Kim paused. The bass beneath them vibrated wildly as a new song phased in, lights flashing with colourful abundance. It was hard to hear in the club, and the floor was sticky, but Hannah really wanted to come here for her birthday, so here they were. 

“Alright.” Kim conceded. She got up from the booth they were sitting in, and headed towards the bar. 

She had to push through the bouncing crowd, but she made it to the bar without hassle. It was a short wait, but Kim knew how to get to the front by now. Her dress shimmered in the light, it’s black material clinging to her skin. She was aware of how she looked, and she knew how to hold herself and smile politely at the bartender to get served first.

“What can I getcha’?” The bartender smiled, recognising that Kim was relatively sober and that she would be an easy customer.

“A vodka cranberry and an OJ please.”

“An OJ?” A voice next to her asked incredulously.

Kim turned, to find a tall, thin blonde man standing next to her at the bar. He leered at her, and she raised her eyebrow in question. Kim read his type instantly, and she refused to encourage anything.

“Yeah, it’s a virgin mimosa.” Kim stated blankly. The guy laughed, thinking she was joking.

“Is it for one of your girly friends?” The guy sneered, using his height to loom over Kim.

“No.” Kim snapped back, becoming even more done with this guy.

“Aw.” He cooed. “You’re getting flustered. So cute.”

Oh my god, was this guy hitting on her? Her face flushed red in fury.

“She’s blushing.” The guy grinned slyly. “Lemme buy you a drink.”

Kim spluttered, not knowing what to say to this guy, who was obviously couldn’t understand that she was totally not interested. The guy leaned in closer, and Kim’s anger flashed into panic, realising how much bigger he was than her.

“Hey babe.” 

A cool hand slipped onto her lower back, and a familiar body sidled up next to her.

“Hey.” Kim breathed out, relaxing at Trott’s presence. 

The guy leant back quickly, surprised by the arrival of Trott. The bartender reappeared with the drinks, and Kim nodded him a thanks, passing him a tenner.

“Thanks babe.” Trott grinned, planting a kiss on Kim’s cheek. She blushed deeply, Trott didn’t have to go that far, did he? He grabbed the orange juice, and took a sip.

“The OJ’s for you?” The guy laughed, clearly on the defensive. “No wonder your girl’s trying it on with other guys, her boyfriends fucking gay.”

The guy laughed at his own joke, and Kim turned to leave. Trott stopped her, and leant forward, placing his drink on the bar. He turned to the guy, and caught his eye directly.

“It’s a virgin mimosa you prick.”

Trott reeled back, and sent his own forehead slamming into the guy’s. They collided, and the guy stumbled back with a cry of pain. Kim bought her hands up to cover her mouth, trying to suppress a shocked laugh. Trott stood straight. The guy bought his hand up to his forehead.

“What the fuck?” He yelled, turning several heads around him.

“Oh shit.” Trott mumbled, realising that what he just did probably wasn’t the best idea. The bartender had returned with their change, and was frozen, staring at Trott as if was some kind of hero.

“Let’s go!” Trott said, grabbing Kim by the hand and running into the crowd of people dancing. Their drinks sat forgotten on the bar, change still in the bartenders hand. 

“Where are we going?” Kim yelled above the noise.

“I don’t really know!” Trott yelled back. At the moment they were just going up and down the stairs and passing through the crowds on each level, attempting to evade their stalker.

“Come on!” Kim grinned, taking the lead and pulling Trott forward. She heard his laughter tumble behind her.

They ended up outside the ladies toilet, and Trott yelled out a brief ‘Kim!’ before being tugged inside. Several girls were inside, but Kim mumbled a quick explanation and they laughed and nodded. Drunk girls in the toilets of clubs were the best people on the planet. Kim yanked Trott into a stall with her, and slammed the door behind them.

Kim placed a finger on Trott’s lips to silence him, listening intently as a man’s voice sounded from outside the bathroom.

“Have you guys seen a girl and a guy running around here?” The guy asked, Trott and Kim froze.

“This is the girl’s room!”

“Alright, fucking hell.”

They waited for a moment, to make sure he was definitely gone, before both letting out heavy laughter. They wheezed together and Kim let her head fall onto Trott’s shoulder.

“Aw fuck.” Kim laughed. “Thanks for having my back man.”

“It’s chill.” He shrugs, lifting Kim’s head of his shoulder. “I’ve always wanted to headbutt someone anyways.”

Kim laughed, and Trott grinned at her, enjoying her smile. They were pretty close in this bathroom stall, and something electric sparked in Trott. Watching Kim’s eyes sparkle like that, he couldn’t hold it back any longer.

Lurching forward, Trott caught Kim’s lips with his own, pressing his body into her. She gasped, but instinctually reciprocated the kiss, grabbing onto the side of his shirt. Their lips moved against one another, and Kim bought her arms up to rest around Trott’s neck.

They broke apart, and Trott rested his forehead against Kim’s. With her in these heels, she was the perfect height. 

“Sorry about that.” Trott laughed.

Kim shrugged, smiled, and bought their lips back together again.


End file.
